


I'd (Pretend To) Take A Bullet For You

by goodladdie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, elite trine are siblings in this btw, hmmm, ill update tags as i think of them lol, is there a tag for fake to real relationships, its gonna get gay p fast if i have anything to say about it, just to clear up any possible confusion lol, megatrons a she/her gay and skywarp is nb and uses xe/xem in this fic!, only for a little bit tho, whatever ill find one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodladdie/pseuds/goodladdie
Summary: Megatron has had it up to her audials with Starscream's assassination attempts. Her solution? Simple; ask one of the other two elite trine members to agree to a fake, public courtship plan, banking entirely on Starscream's unwillingness to jeopardize another seeker's happiness. But unbeknownst to Megatron, Skywarp has harbored feelings for the warlord for anocycles now, dying for a chance to grab the mech's attention. The prospect of dating her, as false as it may be, is one the jet jumps at. But xe soon come to find out that it may not be all it's chalked up to be, all while Megatron begins a true flame of her own. Can the two manage to keep up the deception while figuring out their own sparks, or will this be just another in a long line of Megatron's failed plans?





	I'd (Pretend To) Take A Bullet For You

Skywarp hesitated outside of the door, servo hovering over the activation panel as xe wracked xir processor for something-  _ anything- _ that could have gotten xem called up to the office. Megatron didn’t want to criticize xir last battle performance… right? It was Starscream that had messed up, she was the one who broke formation by veering back to take a shot at their leader, and ended up fragging with the whole plan. Skywarp had nothing to do with any of it!

 

_ … No, that probably isn't it _ , the seeker assured xemself. Starscream had already been dealt with, and the rest of the trine hadn't been to blame for the Autobot's win. So what could it be? The recent pranks? The disorganization of xir paperwork? Primus, maybe the boss heard about Skywarp’s guilty little gossipping habit, that hadn’t done anyone  _ any  _ favors lately. With a sigh, xe hoped it wasn’t the latter, and resigned xemself to finding out the hard way.

 

When xe entered the office, wings tight against xir frame, Megatron looked up from her datapad expectantly. "I was wondering when you were going to come in," she simply stated, before leaning forward and steepling her digits. "Please, have a seat."

 

Skywarp hesitantly did so, wringing xir servos. "Is there something you needed? Sir? I, uh, I'm sorry if I messed up last battle, or- "

 

"I'll stop you right there; you committed no such grievance."

 

Skywarps shoulders relaxed.

 

"In fact, I have something to ask of you instead."

 

And just like that, xe were back at attention. "What is it? Sir," xe asked.

 

"I'm sure you're well aware of what transpired yesterday," the gunformer began, rising out of her chair to pace as she spoke. "Starscream planned yet another attempt on my life, which failed spectacularly."

 

Skywarp nodded, cringing as xe recalled both the attack and the aftermath. Starscream landed a shot to Megatron's chassis, which landed  _ her _ in the medbay with a fusion cannon blast in her wing. She was less than pleased at the prospect of being unable to fly for the time it took to heal, and Megatron bore the scar she inflicted with great aggravation. Skywarp found xir optics drifting to said wound as xir leader spoke again, honestly only half listening.

 

"I'm sure you're wondering what that has to do with you, of course," she continued. The seeker noted how uncomfortable the welds looked. How was she not itching?

 

"I'm looking for a sort of… immunity, you could say." She turned to begin walking the other way. The marring across her chassis was severe, but almost handsome in a way.  _ Rugged, _ was the word.  _ Yeah, rugged… I guess it kinda matches the rest of her… and her shoulders frame it pretty well,  _ Skywarp considered, losing xemself in thought.

 

"An immunity that I believe only can be achieved by…  _ Skywarp _ ." The suddenness of her voice startled the jet into jumping, before she proceeded to place her servos on the desk and lean forward. "My optics are up  _ here _ ."

 

"I- Oh, no, I’m sorry, Primus, I- My lord- Sorry- " xe stammered, looking for some way to excuse xir gaze. Megatron allowed xem to struggle like this for a moment, before moving on.

 

"Since you appear to have been so distracted, I'll lay it out simply."

 

Skywarp swallowed xir third apology.

 

"I need to get your wretched trine leader off of my back, and I would like  _ you  _ to help me do so."

 

"H- How so, my lord?"

 

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Megatron said, with just the smallest hint of a smile on her face. Whatever it was, she thought it was a damn good idea. She then stood straight, folded her arms behind her back, and began pacing again.

 

"If one were to say…  _ 'become involved' _ with a member of the elite trine, how likely would it be that they would find themselves on the business end of Starscream's null rays?"

 

"Uh… that depends," Skywarp drew out, growing confused. "If it's TC, you're probably gettin' shot. If it's Starscream, you're  _ definitely  _ gettin' shot."

 

"And you?"

 

"I-  _ me? _ " Xe felt xir faceplate begin to heat up.  _ Of course she’d ask about me, _ Skywarp thought.  _ She asked about the whole trine _ . "It’d be more of a maybe, I guess."

 

"You guess, or you know?" Megatron demanded, as she stopped walking and turned to face Skywarp.

 

"I know! I know. Mostly. Uh, youngest sibling privileges, y'know?" Xe chuckled with embarrassment, fiddling with the exposed bits of xir knee joints.

 

"I have no siblings," the other mech responded matter of factly. "Explain."

 

"Oh. Um, I get away with more than TC or Star, dunno why they still let me, but they do. 'Nd no one's really into upsettin' me, so I guess that's- "

 

"Wonderful. Then that settles it, if you would be so obliged," Megatron said, before beginning towards the door to see the seeker out.

 

"Wait, what? What settles what?" Xe asked, standing up.

 

Megatron looked at xem from the open door, an exasperated expression settling on her face. "So you heard less than I was led to believe," she sighed. "If you're as safe from your trine leader's wrath as you say you are, then it's within my best interests to take advantage of it, assuming you're willing. I would like to court you, under- "

 

"Woah, woah, you wanna  _ date me? _ "Skywarp exclaimed in surprise, feeling xir spark practically jump in its casing. That was…  _ wow _ , xe had daydreamed about something like this forever, it was-

 

"In the public's- and more importantly,  _ Starscream's _ \- optics, it will appear we are 'dating,' yes. Between us, however, it would be strictly business, of course. I don't wish to hinder your actual pursuits."

 

Xir growing fluster and excitement came to a stall.  _ Fake _ dating? To get Starscream to hopefully, maybe, by some  _ miracle  _ not attack their leader again? Xir excited spark dropped at the disappointment. 

 

"You're under no obligation to do so, Skywarp," Megatron reminded, when she received hesitation and drooping wings for an answer. 

 

Well… Well, even if it was fake, it was for the Decepticon cause. And more importantly, would protect Megatron. Skywarp could do that, right?  _ Yeah. Yes. For Megatron. _ Collecting xemself and xir thoughts, xe put on the face of confidence and unwavering 'Con loyalty.

 

"No- No, 's fine, I can do that, yessir," xe assured, before flashing xir leader a smile and heading out the door. Xe hesitated with xir servo on the frame, however, before adding, "I'll see you at eight, cupcake."

 

The warlord then proceeded to watch xem walk down two thirds of the hall, realize it was the wrong way, and silently scream before warping away with a loud 'vwop!'

 

"... What's a cupcake?" Megatron muttered, wondering if she had just asked the right mech to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration hit hard with this one lol, im having a lot of fun planning and writing this out! hope you guys enjoy, and constructive feedback is always welcome ^^ ngl i may go back and revise this, maybe bulk it up or smtng ahh


End file.
